


[HP][SBSS] The Jealousy

by gwjkl



Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, girl! Severus Snape, girl! Sirius Black, 双性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: @愤怒小狗硬糖阿言 点梗：双性转
Relationships: SBSS, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327076
Kudos: 4





	[HP][SBSS] The Jealousy

“你从来没想过有多少人在看着你吗？”Seveurs问，“你从来没想过吗？”  
“所以呢？”Sirius问，“那又怎样？你可以告诉所有人我们的关系，但你不想——你不敢，”  
她单手解开胸罩，甩到一旁。乳房没了束缚，她半裸着，慵懒地在Severus面前舒展身体，黑色长卷发自肩膀垂落，曲线成熟诱人。她用肢体说：是的，她不在乎，不在乎别人怎么看她，不在乎全校有一半男女当她是春梦对象，不在乎别人知道她在睡Severus。  
她越是这样，Seveurs越是生气。她经常气得想挖掉那些人的眼睛，可来自深处的恐惧又会抓住她。或者她将Sirius拆吃入腹，再没有顾虑和恐惧。  
Sirius坐到床上，挑衅地将紧身裤缓缓卷脱。Severus咬牙切齿，手忙脚乱脱掉身上的衣服，又恨自己肩膀单薄。邪火作祟，她忍不住咬了口Sirius的胸，可最终也没忍心用力。Sirius捧起她的脸，热切地吻她。


End file.
